Only a limited number of molecules with demonstrated therapeutic value can be transported through the skin, even with the use of approved chemical enhancers. The main barrier to transport of molecules through the skin is the stratum corneum the outermost layer of the skin).
Devices including arrays of relatively small structures, sometimes referred to as microneedles or micro-pins, have been disclosed for use in connection with the delivery of therapeutic agents and other substances through the skin and other surfaces. The devices are typically pressed against the skin in an effort to pierce the stratum corneum such that the therapeutic agents and other substances can pass through that layer and into the tissues below.
Microneedle devices having a fluid reservoir and conduits through which a therapeutic substance may be delivered to the skin have been proposed, but there remain a number of difficulties with such systems, such as the ability to make very fine channels that can reliably be used for fluid flow.
Microneedle devices having a dried coating on the surface of a microneedle array have desirable features compared to fluid reservoir devices. The devices are generally simpler and can directly inject a therapeutic substance into the skin without the need for providing reliable control of fluid flow through very fine channels in the microneedle device.